Une boutique d'appareils électriques
by NotreDame
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur Kain Fuery. Se situe dans l'univers de l'anime de 2009. Peut contenir des spoilers.


Synopsis : un petit oneshot sur Kain Fuery. Se situe dans l'univers de l'anime de 2009. Peut contenir des spoilers.

Disclaimer : l'univers de FMA ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun profit financier de ce texte.

_Une boutique d'appareils électriques_

Enfant, Kain Fuery n'avait jamais rêvé de devenir un soldat. Quand les autres garçons jouaient à la guerre dans la cour de récréation, il restait dans son coin et fabriquait des téléphones avec des gobelets en s'amusant comme un petit fou. C'était tellement plus drôle que de donner et de recevoir des coups de poing ! On le traitait parfois d'intello mais il s'en foutait complètement.

A treize ans, il récupéra un vieux poste de radio dont un voisin ne voulait plus, le bricola et découvrit qu'il parvenait à en améliorer le son. Dès lors, il passa tous ses week-ends à bricoler tous les vieux appareils électriques qu'il pouvait trouver. Il rêvait d'en faire son métier. Un jour, il tiendrait une boutique d'appareils électriques ou s'installerait comme réparateur, ce serait la vie parfaite pour lui…

Le problème était qu'il manquait d'argent pour ouvrir une boutique. Alors, à dix-huit ans, il résolut de louer ses services à droite et à gauche pour se faire un peu d'argent. Il alla un jour frapper à la porte du bâtiment local de l'armée et annonça qu'il savait réparer les radios et les téléphones. Il se trouvait que le téléphone d'un certain Roy Mustang ne marchait plus et que plusieurs réparateurs s'y étaient déjà cassé les dents. On lui demanda de faire un essai et il remit l'appareil à neuf en vingt minutes. Impressionné, Mustang lui demanda de réviser tous les systèmes de tout le service.

Fuery pensait qu'une semaine, au pire un mois plus tard, il serait en train de se chercher un nouveau client. A sa grande surprise, Mustang insista pour qu'il reste et sécurise les systèmes de communication déjà installés. 'Vous bossez bien', lui dit-il, ce qui, dans son langage à lui, équivalait à une dizaine de compliments chaleureux. En grand stratège, Roy Mustang cherchait toujours à s'entourer de gens loyaux et extrêmement efficaces, mais en alchimiste confirmé, il estimait que si on ne donne pas assez en retour quand quelqu'un vous aide, on viole la loi de l'échange équivalent. C'est pourquoi il insista pour que le petit Fuery soit intégré dans l'armée.

Ce n'était pas ce dont Kain avait rêvé mais il y trouva son compte. Il passa sans peine les épreuves écrites, un peu plus difficilement les tests d'aptitude physique, et fut intégré à la petite équipe de Roy Mustang : Hawkeye, Breda, Falmann, Havoc… C'était lui le plus jeune et on le traita gentiment, un peu comme s'il était la mascotte. Ensuite, il prit en pitié un petit chien perdu et parvint à le faire adopter, ce qui fit que le statut de mascotte fut transféré au chiot. Mais qu'importait : il aimait être là, bricoler ses appareils électriques et se rendre utile.

Il aurait presque fini par oublier que par définition, les militaires doivent se mettre en danger pour que d'autres personnes puissent vivre en sécurité. Il vivait une vie routinière et s'en portait très bien. Mais les choses devinrent plus difficiles quand Mustang, qui avait été entre-temps promu au grade de colonel, fut muté à Central et décida d'emmener sa petite équipe avec lui. Fuery ne s'en plaignit pas. En effet, contrairement à Havoc, qui avait dû rompre avec sa petite copine, il pouvait emmener ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, c'est-à-dire sa trousse à outils. Mais l'ambiance était déjà moins détendue. On parlait d'homonculus et de créatures étranges qui complotaient pour ruiner le pays.

Le sergent-chef savait que Mustang ambitionnait de gravir les échelons pour faire du pays un meilleur endroit, et il trouvait cela très bien. A sa façon gentille et discrète, il faisait tout pour faciliter la tâche du colonel. Mais plus le temps passait et moins il se sentait en sécurité. Il y eut d'abord la façon dont son vieux copain Jean Havoc se retrouva paralysé et dût quitter l'armée. Ensuite, le Führer sépara la belle équipe et les dispersa aux quatre coins du pays.

Tout en faisant sa valise, le jeune Fuery s'émerveilla presque de la façon dont King Bradley les avait séparés. Par exemple, il avait pris comme assistante personnelle la belle Riza Hawkeye, qui était également la personne à qui Mustang faisait le plus confiance. Il s'agissait manifestement d'un geste de mâle dominant qui prive un autre mâle dominant de sa femelle préférée. En d'autres termes, le Führer se comportait comme un primate, ou un homme des cavernes. Lui, il l'avait envoyé au front alors qu'il était de loin le moins agressif de la bande, et peut-être celui qui avait le moins de chances de survivre.

Le sergent-chef frissonna. Un jour, la petite bande s'était amusée à s'imaginer à quelles pièces du jeu d'échec ils ressemblaient le plus. Lui-même s'était alors comparé à un pion, la petite pièce discrète qui prépare le terrain pour que les pièces les plus fortes puissent se battre encore plus efficacement. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé que les pions sont également les premiers à dégager le terrain, mais maintenant, cette idée lui donnait mal au ventre. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse tout pour survivre. Il était plus futé que la moyenne, après tout, ça lui donnait déjà un avantage.

La vie au front s'avéra encore pire qu'il l'avait imaginée. Il risquait de se faire tuer à tout moment et il ne pouvait même plus s'appuyer sur ses vieux amis pour le réconforter. Il devait se répéter à chaque instant qu'il lui fallait absolument rester en vie. Le colonel Mustang comptait sur lui, après tout, ainsi que ses copains de l'armée. Tôt ou tard, il devrait revenir à Central et les aider à guérir le pays.

Quand la nuit tombait, il arrivait à se détendre un peu. Il s'isolait, bricolait les lignes de communication et tentait de joindre l'un ou l'autre des membres de la vieille équipe. Le simple fait de se concentrer sur son vieux hobby lui vidait l'esprit et l'aidait à oublier sa peur. Certains soldats rêvaient à leur petite copine pour se donner du courage, ou fumaient quatre paquets de cigarette par jour. Lui, il piratait les lignes de téléphone pour se calmer.

Une nuit, un des anciens l'avertit qu'on aurait besoin de tout le monde à Central, et au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il déserte. Fuery n'hésita pas un seul instant : il profita de ce que tout le monde dormait pour s'évader au milieu de la nuit. Cela faisait de lui un déserteur et il risquait beaucoup plus que d'en prendre pour son grade en agissant ainsi. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Il se cacha derrière des piles de caisses, dans un wagon d'un train de marchandises, en espérant ne pas être repéré. Il pensait qu'après avoir quitté le train, il pourrait toujours se fondre dans la foule. Après tout, il pouvait toujours essayer de se faire passer pour un adolescent puisque sa petite taille et son visage un peu rond le faisaient paraître plus jeune que son âge. A une époque, à l'armée, tout le monde l'appelait 'le petit Fuery'. Mais il était temps pour lui de se comporter comme un grand.

Il se prit soudain à penser à son vieux rêve, travailler dans sa propre boutique d'appareils électriques. Peut-être que si il avait quitté l'armée à temps, il serait en ce moment occupé à réparer des téléphones, seul et tranquille, dans sa boutique. Mais… non, il ne regrettait pas du tout la décision qu'il avait prise. Il fallait qu'il aide Mustang et les autres à rendre sa liberté au pays. S'il ne le faisait pas, plus aucun adolescent naïf ne pourrait rêver de monter sa propre boutique, après tout.

La gorge nouée, Kain Fuery comptait les kilomètres qui le séparaient de Central. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais sa petite boutique après tout. Mais cela ne comptait pas tant que ça. Après tout, il était bien plus qu'un boutiquier ordinaire. Il se sentait à la fois mort de peur et déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il remplirait son rôle et le colonel allait pouvoir compter sur son pion.

_La fin…_


End file.
